Un pedacito de tu corazón
by MiluBlackCullen
Summary: Jacob es un chico con una vida inestable ya que se muda frecuentemente. Al mudarse nuevamente, conocerá a una chica que cambiara su vida completamente. Soy pésima haciendo resúmenes. Léanlo y no se olviden dejar sus riview.
1. Chapter 1

**Un pedacito de tu corazón**

 **POV JACOB**

Suspire por enésima vez en el día, hoy había sido uno de esos días donde todos los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejar montones de trabajos para la semana y torturarnos. A veces me gustaría ser como Nessie y tener un montón de energía…. Nessie …. Ella es como una montaña rusa, pasa de una emoción a otra con ella, tan rápido que es difícil seguirle el ritmo. Siempre sonriente y con sus hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de brillo y energía. No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella.

…..

-No puedo hacerlo, Sarah. No de nuevo –

-¡Es tu hijo! –

-Lo sé, pero no es justo ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? –

Sé que no debería de estar escuchando su conversación pero no tenía energía para levantarme de piso. El pasillo del hospital estaba frio, sin embargo era lo más que había podido sentir en días.

…..

-¡Hey nuevo! ¿A dónde vas? -

-A mi casa-

Definitivamente no había nada más que odiaría que mi situación actual. Estaba enojado con papá ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos? ¿Por qué tuve que cambiarme de escuela? Y perdí a todos mis amigos. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que pasa y no espero que sea la última.

-Te acompaño, te vayas a perder- Ella se rió de su propia broma

Trate de no rodar mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo sé donde vivo- traté de sonar lo más frio que pude para que la chica bonita captara que no necesitaba compañía. Pero, no se fue, quizás no le importó o no entendió el mensaje.

Caminamos por el parque en completo silencio. Uno incomodo, muy incómodo.

…..

-Nessie, en serio, necesito estudiar-

-Vamos, hoy es mi día especial. Es tu deber comprarme un helado- sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Siempre, para ti es un día especial y yo tengo que comprarte un helado, tú eres la millonaria, no yo-

Nessie hizo un puchero, y me miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-Por favor, Jake. Es mi cumpleaños- Ness ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha y parpadeó con rapidez.

Rayos, nunca seré capaz de decirle que no.

-No tienes más amigos a los que puedas molestar- Aunque eso no evitaba que me encantaba tomarle el pelo, a veces

Ella fingió un gran dolor en su pecho, puso sus manos sobre su corazón y con cara de horrorizada, exclamo.

-Eres una persona cruel Jacob Black, la más cruel que he conocido-

-Pues si es así como piensas de mí, no creo que pueda volver a comprarte un helado-

-Dije ¿cruel? Quise decir genial, eres la persona más genial que conozco- ella se aferró a mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

-Ahora vamos, hay un nuevo helado que quiero probar-

Eso era raro. Ness siempre compra el mismo , o, mejor dicho, siempre me hace complarle el mismo.

Después de comer el helado, vimos una película, y al término de esta, conversamos hasta que se hizo de noche.

Obviamente con bastante esfuerzo obtuve un cuatro en el examen. Ness se rio de mi porque ella se sacó un maldito diez.

Pero su cara de alegría durante su cumpleaños, y su risa desde cuando entregaron las notas. Valió la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

…..

A decir verdad la nueva escuela, no había sido tan mala, y en eso tenía experiencia. Su vecino, Emmett, que también era su compañero de clase, había sido bastante amable y simpático con él. Le había presentado a sus compañeros durante la hora del almuerzo, y durante la primera semana le ayudó a entrar al club de fútbol en donde él también jugaba. Nunca se había integrado tan rápido en ninguno de sus anteriores colegios. Debió haber imaginado que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

…..

-¡Hey nuevo!-

-Me llamo Jacob- dijo con brusquedad para dar a entender que estaba harto que siempre lo llamaran "nuevo"

-Y yo me llamo Nessie-

…..

-La última vez que no estudié para la prueba, con suerte aprobé, Ness-

-Bueno no todos son tan inteligentes como yo- su sonrisa era enorme

-Y humilde-

-Soy una persona humilde, no lo olvides-

-No lo haré-

La sonrisa de Nessie, se volvió más grande y más siniestra, después se levantó de su silla y parándose demasiado cerca de Jacob, le dijo.

-Ya que has sido agradable hoy, te perdono el no comprarme un helado, a pesar de que hoy es un día especial-

-Vaya gracias-

-Y como recompensa, te ayudaré a que mañana tengas la calificación más alta en tu examen de física. Pero tienes que prometerme que nunca, nunca olvidaras esto que voy hacer por ti.-

Se quedaron estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, y al día siguiente se sabía todas las respuestas de la prueba.

…..

Había una chica en el salón de clase que le gustaba. Ella era bonita, ojos marrones y piel morena.

Su nombre era Claire Uley. Cada vez que hablaba con ella se le trababa la lengua. Emmett, siempre que podía lo molestaba con eso.

…..

La primera vez que jugo en su nuevo equipo de fútbol, fue un desastre. Perdieron tres-cero. Uno de esos goles fue su culpa.

En la próxima práctica el entrenador los regaño, por casi una hora.

Jacob, creyó por un segundo que la vena de su frente del señor Mafedder, estallaría, pero no lo hizo.

…..

No llevaba ni dos semanas de clases cuando en su colegio, se realizó una competencia de robótica.

Todos le dijeron que equipo iba a ser el ganador. Porque el equipo de Reneesme Cullen, siempre ganaba.

Reneesme Cullen era la chica más popular de la escuela, parecía que todos la conocían. Jacob se dio cuenta que "Nessie", era una de sus compañeras de curso, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

El equipo de Nessie ganó con un pequeño robot que era capaz de reparar perfectamente el tejido del corazón. Cuando Ness lo presento todos quedaron fascinados y en el caso de él no solo por el robot sino por su belleza, totalmente exótica.

Todos aplaudieron cuando recibió el premio la capitana del equipo, todos estaban orgullosos que su colegio siempre parecía ganar este tipo de competencia. Al parecer nadie noto que la sonrisa de Reneesme Cullen era falsa y que cuando nadie la miraba parecía triste.

…..

-¡Hey nuevo! Tengo hambre-

Jacob no entendía porque estaba hablando con él. Llevaba casi un mes en el colegio y era la primera vez que Nessie, le dirigía la palabra. Y ya nadie más lo llamaba "nuevo", era un poco molesto.

-Ven, hay una heladería por aquí cerca, te va a encantar-

-No tengo ganas de ir-

-Bromeas ¿verdad? Nadie puede rechazar un helado. Ven, vamos-

Ness, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la heladería. Jake apenas entendía lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera pudo discernir como fue que termino él, pagando por dos helados.

Según lo que había dicho ella era adinerada.

-El helado sabe mejor cuando alguien te lo regala ¿sabes?- nunca había escuchado eso, así que supuso que ella lo estaba inventando.

Cuando le preguntó, por qué estaba haciendo esto. Ness solo respondió que no quería estar sola.

Jacob, no se atrevió a preguntarle, por qué no había venido con una de sus amigas.

…..

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del hospital, todo estaba oscuro. Las horas de vista habían acabado hace rato.

Pero eso no le importaba tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho.

…..

La primera cita que tuvo con Claire, fue torpe. Los temas de conversación se acabaron demasiado pronto.

Cuando comenzaron hablar sobre el clima, decidieron quedar solo como amigos fue la mejor decisión, Claire era una gran amiga.

…..

-Ness, tienes que dormir- dijo Jake mientras caminaba por el laboratorio de Ness.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy bien-

-Ness…-

-Solo un rato estoy terminando de analizar esto, deseo hallar la cura para esta enfermedad nerviosa. Es importante.

-¿Más importante que comer o dormir? No lo creo. Ven, vamos-

-¡No! Este es mi legado. No quiero que la gente me olvide-

-Con o sin esto, yo nunca te olvidaré Ness-

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio llorar.

…..

Después de la primera vez que fue a comer helado con Ness. Ella falto una semana completa a clase.

No se atrevió a preguntarle la razón a nadie. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas.

…..

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Ness?-

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Yo…..- Ahí fue cuando lo entendió

-No pensabas contármelo, ¿cierto?- ella no respondió

-¡Contesta!- Jacob estallo

-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido-

Jacob salió corriendo hacia su casa, no podía soportar esto ni un segundo más. Así que no escuchó lo que Ness dijo después que se fue.

-Lo siento Jacob. Lo siento mucho- mirando por la ventana de su habitación susurro- Pero, yo …. Yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Nunca podría-

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Por si alguna no entendió muy bien el segundo capítulo les explico.**

 **Todos son recuerdos de Jacob. Todos los recuerdos son importantes ya que en ellas se explica cómo es que fue la situación en que se conocieron Jake y Nessie.**

 **Cualquier pregunta escríbanme y yo les responderé con gusto.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus riview.**


End file.
